Hate Me Today
by untapdtreasure
Summary: (warning sexual content) Her body twitched away from his mouth. His words burned her skin. His actions made her repulsed. Repulsed and yet turned on at the same time.


Title: Hate Me Today  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: M (explicit content)  
>Summary: (warning explicit content) Her body twitched away from his mouth. His words burned her skin. His actions made her repulsed. Repulsed and yet turned on at the same time.<br>A/N: This all came about during a conversation about sexual tension on Skype. You know who you are that inspired this. Don't you even try and deny it.

Marcus relieved the guard that held Abby's arm of his duty. He turned only his head, keeping her arm pressed against his stomach, as he spoke, "Leave us." His body was on fire. She'd pushed again and again. And it always came down to this. Only there was no one left to save her now - to save him from himself. He heard the door shut and lock behind him. And he didn't dare look at the art that was graffiti'd along the walls... the bed... the floor. This was his last attempt to torture the very woman pressed against his front.

His hands shifted, gripping her forearms as he leaned in to hiss against her ear, "Why can't you just follow the law, Abby?" His breath was hot on her ear. And he couldn't resist running his nose down her neck before he let his lips press against the same skin in its wake. The kiss could be seen as loving, or even seductive to anyone else, but it was anything but that.

Her body twitched away from his mouth. His words burned her skin. His actions repulsed her. Repulsed... and yet, she felt turned on at the same time. She growled out her response, "Because the laws are wrong, Kane. Deep down you know it. You feel it, too."

His fingers tightened on her arms, hard enough to bruise her skin. He jerked her back against him, pressing her hands lower until she could feel exactly what she had done to him, his growing hard-on becoming more evident. His voice cracked as he tried to deny her words. "I feel nothing," he said with his mouth once again pressed to her ear, "absolutely nothing."

She twisted away from him once more, finally managing to turn herself so she can look him in the eyes. "Those are lies that you tell yourself so you can sleep at night, Kane, all lies." Her brown eyes were penetrating as she stared into his hazel ones and spat, "you could make a difference. You have pull around here. Everyone respects you. What you're doing is wrong, and you know it!"

Her truths had started to get to him, started to make him insane with rage. He jerked her forward against him roughly. "Shut up," he growled as his hands moved around her body, gripping her hips hard in his hands.

"Make me," she growled back as she pressed against him just right. It was just enough to make him feel her against him. This thing they did, the thing that they'd sworn silently and venomously to themselves that they'd never do again, was still happening - time and time again. Always hot and hard and quick, against whatever surface happened to be available at the time.

His eyes penetrated hers with a hard stare. One that was filled with as much self-loathing as it is was something else that she couldn't decipher. She narrowed her own eyes and glared right back at him. She hated him, and yet, she wanted to ask why he isn't touching her yet, why he isn't fucking her. It's what she wanted. It's what she needed. It was her last ditch effort to feel alive before dying.

He temporarily forgot his self-imposed restraint as he pulled her roughly forward. His body pressed to hers so she can feel the twitch of his desire for her. He reached down between them, unsnapped her jeans and pulled down the zipper. His hand slid inside. He pushed past her panties and cupped her sex. The heat radiating from her was almost hot enough to scorch his skin. He ran two fingers along her slit and then pushed deeper, grunting at the feel of her and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Her knees were weak from the sensation of his fingers as they drove home over and over again inside of her. Her nails curled and dug into her palms. She felt them as they tore into her skin. Her mouth opened as she whimpered. She pressed harder against him as he added a third finger to the fray. She felt his palm as it ground against her clit. That sensation alone weakened her knees. She managed to find an exposed patch of skin on his neck, right above his collar, and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

His other hand came up and pulled hard at her hair. "Fuck," he growled as her teeth disengaged. He held her hair tight enough to keep her head from falling forward once more. Their eyes locked. He continued to finger her at a fast pace. He felt her knees as they weakened once again. "That's it," he whispered roughly, "come on Abby, give me what I want."

She fought hard to keep herself from coming undone, from spasming around his fingers. But, just as hard as she fought it, she came, drenching his fingers. She felt his fingers loosen in her hair as his mouth pressed against her neck. She felt him suck and bite at her skin. She growled, "that all you got?"

His hand moved around her back and down her arm roughly. He managed to loosen her restraint and free her hands. He had anticipated (but didn't dare stop) the slap as it came down hard across his face. Then her hands were in his hair, tugging and dragging her nails down his scalp. He pushed her backwards and smirked as her backside connected with the railing of the bed. He grabbed her jeans at her waist and pulled them down to her ankles, where they stopped because she still had her boots on. Neither cared and didn't take the time to remove them.

He managed to pin her between his chest and the metal frame of the bed, holding her down with one hand, while using the other to try and undo his own pants. He allowed her to tug his shirt up and off his body, catching on the hand he was using to unbuckle his belt. He growled and ceased what he was doing to shrug the offending garment off to the side. He pushed her shirt up as he resumed unbuttoning and unzipping his black pants. He freed himself as he lifted her so that he could bury his face in between her breasts. His teeth assaulted her flesh. Bite marks and hickeys covered her breasts in a matter of seconds. He'd never been shy about reminding her that he'd been there.

But tonight, the marks he left held a lot more than a reminder. This would be the last time they'd ever be able to come together like this. It was the last time that they'd share this moment of hatred and self-loathing... and something more tangible, something more than either one of them cared to identify.

He felt her hand move between their bodies and push him into her core. Even though she was wet from her climax only moments before, it hurt when he entered her - hurt so good that she felt her slick snatch clench harder around him as he thrust deeper up into her. He didn't even wait for her to get a good grip on his shoulders before he was burying himself over and over inside her.

The slick sounds his cock made as they pounded hot and hard into each other made her dig her nails deep into the flesh of his back. She dragged her nails in every direction she could. She bit at his chest and neck and grunted. She'd found out early on in this that he liked to hear his name, that he loved for his partner to be vocal, and she found herself denying him that on every occasion that they came together. She bit his neck, just below his ear. It would leave a bruise. Maybe the worst one she'd ever given him.

He was close. And he cursed his body for its betrayal. His last time with her and it would be over before it had even had a chance to begin. He bit her neck. He pulled himself free of her, lifted her up and pushed her onto the bed. "On your knees," he ordered.

She knew exactly what he wanted and readily complied. She was on her hands and knees on the bed, her ass level with his hips. When he entered her, thrusting at a different angle, he made her cry out. She immediately bit her lip, trying to quell any other sound before it had a chance to escape. Her body pushed back against, matching him stride for stride.

He moved his hands beneath her shirt and up her back, coming to rest on her shoulders, holding her still as he continued thrusting. Their bodies came together fast and hard. He couldn't stop the gasp as he felt himself teetering on that edge. "I'm gonna..."

She growled, "Marcus. Oh God, Marcus..." Her body gave into his as she released just moments before him. She could feel the heat as it warmed her all the way to her toes. Her breath came in quivering gasps of pleasure, sorrow, regret and something else.

His head fell forward, resting against her back. His breath was labored. Deep and ragged. "You're pardoned," he said gruffly. "Pardoned for all of it. Everything..." He knew he couldn't survive without her. Whatever this was, he knew it was more than hate. It transcended love. But regardless, he couldn't lose her. Of that he was certain.

He shifted then, slipping from inside her and turned her slowly. Their eyes met and he could see the hurt, the anger and the love. He swallowed hard as he cupped her cheek. "Pardoned, Abby," he said again as he stroked her cheek and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. They had never kissed before and just as he pulled away, he felt her lips press into his.

This changed all the unspoken rules, and it frightened him in ways he hadn't known were possible. But it calmed something even deeper inside him. And for the first time in all his life, he knew things were changing and that everything would be different now.

And he found he welcomed that change with open arms...and an open heart.


End file.
